Numbers
by Aslinn Kerridwen
Summary: My first romance fic. Short and angsty and I admit to using an OC, I think it's quite interessting though. R&R please! Oh and a great thank you to my first reviewer


She was his father's best friend's daughter. They grew up together. She was 5 years older.

"See? Here he is. Genma. Do you like him?" she only stared at the little thing that her father's friend was holding. A little, round-faced thing with tuffs of light hair. She wasn't quite sure if she liked him. He seemed pretty stupid to her. She waved her hand in front of his face. Two little hands rose and before she realized he was holding her hand, his face split by the largest grin she had ever seen. She squealed, she laughed, "I guess he's ok" she finally said.

---

She was 10, he was 5, they still played together, though now she felt such a big girl.

"Genma, stop it. I don't have time for you. No I won't play with you. I have to go and practice shiruken throwing, because I'm in the academy. No, I won't teach you! Oh fine! But only after I'm done practicing!"

---

When she was 16 she had already been a chuunin for two years. He was 11 and he attended the academy. She would sometimes pick him up and they would go to ramen. His friends made fun of him. His friends were jealous.

---

When she was 18 she was already a jounin and she had little time to spend with him. But whenever she was in Konoha they would go out and eat. He was 13, he liked thinking that those crazy evenings, when she took him out and joked around, and sometimes even bought him drinks, were dates. They weren't, she went out on dates and more with guys older then her, and Chuunin at least.

---

When she was 21 she became an ANBU, and she had never seen anything like it. After her first mission she wouldn't talk to anyone. Except him. After she came back from her first ANBU mission she went to bed with him. It was a day after his 16th birthday and he had never done it before.

---

By the time she was 23 she was said to be one of the best female ANBU captains they had in about 5 years. He was 18 and he was already a Jounin, at the same age as she was. They had little time, but they still found time to share nights. They always went out to eat or dance and then to his apartment. Or straight to his apartment. Never to hers. She liked to feel free. She was like a cat. That was her ANBU mask. They never referred to it as "love"

---

When she was 24 she led his team. They were hunting an S-class criminal. Everything was going well. Until the moment he got careless for a split of a second. A split of a second when he turned around to check if she was alright. In that split of a second the attack came. He snapped his head round to see a wall of senbon flying at him. There was no way he could doge this, this wasn't 10, this wasn't 16, this wasn't 21 this was a lifetime.

"Shit" he whispered, his lips ashen. It was too late. He would get hit. Square in the chest, by twenty at least. He shut his eyes. He heard the noise of pierced, ripping flesh. Not his flesh. His eyes flew open. She was standing in front of him, with her back to him. She took all of them, in the chest, neck, stomach. He could barely breathe. She was panting. She fell to her knees, and spluttered blood.

"You ok?" she whispered as he caught her.

"Oh God. Amaya. Oh shit!" he felt his eyes stinging. He didn't cry, he just stared at her. Her eyes were wide open with pain and shock, he could see death in them.

"Amaya…" He winced as he heard his two comrades land by them. He closed his eyes. He wanted to block it all out. When he opened them however she was still there, on her back and bleeding, completely lined with senbon. Furiously he started pull all the needles out.

"Hey, it's too late, really...don't bother…Genma…hey really, stop it. It's too late!" The young Jounin swallowed. His vision was blurred. He wasn't crying.

"Genma…hey…come on kid, stop!" he always hated when she called him that. Now he wished she would never stop. He kneeled beside her.

"Hey listen, Genma…listen…don't get all depressed. Please! Don't become like some of them, walking shadowsbecause of what they have seen. Look, I had to do this. I just couldn't stop myself. Don't get depressed….please?" never before had she asked him something, only demanded.

"You know…you've got the best smile. Honestly, you have the most awesome smile I have ever seen …please don't stop smiling…." she couldn't be serious. She just couldn't. "Please… Don't become a wreck." she closed her eyes her breathing slowed. Her breathing stopped.

"Wait…I..." he bit his lip. He wouldn't say it. Never. She'd make fun of him, and she'd be right. It probably wasn't true anyway. He swallowed and got to his feet.

"Let's go!" he whispered to his two companions.

---

They followed her plan. And they got the bastard. Genma massacred him. Later in the reports it would say: _Mission: success, losses: one person_. Genma brought back her body to Konoha. He didn't become a wreck. And he kept smiling. Because she asked, not demanded. Though, he knew that if she had demanded, he would probably do it anyway. He usually did.

---

_Epilogue:_

_When he was 24 he went out drinking with Asuma and Raidou. They got drunk and Raidou asked if he had ever been in love. He didn't answer. He just nodded his head and smiled._

* * *

Discalimer: The world of Naruto belongs to, and is copyright of Masashi Kishimoto, author of the manga "Naruto"

* * *

**AN: **Well, this is my first OCC story. Gomen, maybe I shouldn't have, I don't really like stories with original characters myself, but I thought this feels quite ok and I didn't find a character in Naruto who could hold Amaya's role...Good, bad, okay, terrible, should't have done it, should change something...please review and tell me! 


End file.
